Where Do Whiteboards Come From?
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Fluffy one shots about whiteboards. Canon pairings only. You prompt.


**Chapter One: Family Tree**

Prompt: Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan go on a double date and come home to find Henry working on his family tree.

 **A/N: So in this lets say no curse, Killian's nickname is Captain Hook for obvious reasons, Robin's name is actually Robin Hood not Robin of Locksly, Henry is the adorably ten year old from season one, Neal left the country and got married to some girl we don't know, Emma's parents actually did leave her on the side of the road, Emma and Regina are good friends who helped each other get by and take care of Henry, and they live in Storybrooke. No one is a fairytale character.**

Emma, Killian, Regina, and Robin were walking back to the house. Well, more specifically, Emma and Regina's shared house. The two friends had met one day in the park while Emma was watching five year old Henry. Henry had scrapped his knee and Regina, who was passing by, rushed to help.

A few months later, Regina struck finial crisis. Emma jumped in and offered her a place to stay. In return, Regina helped pay half of the house bills and look after Henry when Emma's job kept her late into the night.

It wasn't the best life of course, but it was their life.

Four years passed and now Emma and Regina had boyfriends. The dashing Killian Jones and mischievous Robin Hood.

Emma had met Killian during an inspection of the docks. It was after curfew for the citizens of Storybrooke, Maine, and she had seen a man standing on a boat. When she asked him to go home, he responded with "The Jolly Rodger is my home, Swan."

Emma had rolled her eyes. "Well, Captain Hook, let's get you to Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

The two's friendship grew over a year and so they began to date.

Regina, on the other hand, met Robin when he was trying to break into her and Emma's house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina demanded when she opened the door to see a man trying to break the lock. Robin had frozen in fear and watched as Regina laughed at his expression.

"I was just," Robin began helplessly.

"Why were you breaking in?" Regina asked in a softer tone.

"I was told this house was abandoned," Robin admitted. "Me and my boy, Roland, need a place to stay, so I thought if I could break it we could sleep here tonight, but..."

Regina then noticed the small boy hiding behind his father. She opened the door sighing. "Well, if you need a place to sleep, you're welcome to stay, but it's a bit cramped in here. Two rooms, a living room, and a kitchen is all we can afford. My friend Emma Swan and her son Henry live here too. We just get by with each other, but it's home."

Robin thanked her. "We can sleep on the couch, don't worry."

Regina shook her head. "Henry has a big enough bed for Roland to share. Besides, he'd love to have another boy in the house."

An unlikely romance happened between Regina and Robin after the move was unofficially made permanent.

So on this night, Emma and Killian went of a double date with Regina and Robin and were returning home.

When they neared the front porch, Mary Margaret Blanchard hurried out with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Is Henry okay?" Emma asked in alarm.

Mary Margaret nodded smiling. "I think you four might want to see what he's been working on. Oh, and Roland's asleep already."

"Thank you," Robin said nodding at the babysitter.

The four friends walked into the house and saw Henry writing down something on a small whiteboard Robin had stolen for the boy.

"Hello, lad," Killian greeted.

"Henry what are you working on?" Emma asked concerned. "Miss Blanchard was crying about it."

Henry lifted his whiteboard for his mom to grab.

Emma gasped. "It's a family tree," she said holding out to Regina.

Sure enough, it was. Emma and Regina's names were connected to Henry's by the word "mom." Killian's name was connected to Emma's and Robin's was connected to Regina's. Killian and Robin were connected to Henry with "dad."

"Oh, Henry!" Regina cried giving the boy a huge hug.

"I am honored you think of me that way," Robin told Henry.

Killian ruffled the ten year old's hair. "Thanks, mate."

They were all one big happy family.

 **A/N: Hmmmm. Well, I don't usually write stories like this, but I found this prompt and I had to make a story for it. This was totally AU and the only canon parts were the actually pairings and character names. Typically I only like and write stories that have the curse and enchanted forest things and nothing where magic doesn't exist, but I had to this time to make it work. I will make more one shots to any prompt as long as it does not contain anything higher than a K+ rating and only uses canon pairings (CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, Rumbelle, CharmingSnow, etc.). Oh, and it must have something to do with whiteboards!**


End file.
